


How KAT-TUN Deals with Moody Members

by nyctea62442 (pandacchi)



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Implied Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacchi/pseuds/nyctea62442
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How KAT-TUN Deals with Moody Members

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [javiera](http://javiera.livejournal.com/)'s fic, [Moody](http://javiera.livejournal.com/91398.html)

When Kame is moody the reasons for it could be two: work, in general, or Jin, in particular.  
In case of the second one, the others have it really simple. They just glare at Jin until he's so fed up with it that he's willing to swallow his unquantifiable pride and go to Kame to apologize, even if he doesn't know what he's done.  
If Kame is upset because of work, something that happens often, the ones in charge are Koki and Nakamaru.  
Koki babies him and Kame lets him. They both know they enjoy it.  
Nakamaru pats Kame's shoulder, laughs and yells “Otsukame~”. It has always made Kame smile.

Jin has two different stages of moodiness, though it usually stops at the first one.  
It starts when Jin enters their dressing room, always when it's too early in the morning, and it doesn't last for long, because Kame would take Jin somewhere and cheer him up. The others are fine not knowing anything. Ignorance is bliss.  
When is Kame himself the reason why Jin is gloomy in the first place, it's either Nakamaru's or Ueda's turn to take things in their hands.  
Nakamaru would create on purpose every opportunity he can for Jin to tease him. They all know Jin just _loves_ teasing Nakamaru.  
Ueda would simply stand up, shove his guitar on Jin's lap and state, “Let's sing”. It always works like magic.  
Whenever Jin reaches his second stage of moody, it's not their problem anymore, because he just doesn't come to work. When Jin is _that_ sullen, he doesn't want to deal with anybody and nobody wants to deal with him. Fair trade: he gets a day-off and the others don't complain.  
The members don't know how he overcomes it, they haven't ever questioned it. Kame supposes Jin calls either Pi, Ryo or Shirota to come over.

Taguchi's moodiness is one of the few things that can get all the members to work together smoothly.  
When Taguchi's morose, it's easy to figure out: he stops smiling and their whole dressing room becomes suddenly really silent and kind of depressing. When it happens, one shared glance is enough and they all know what to do.  
They praise him. Because they all know Taguchi has actually a lot of things to be praised for.  
They don't go as far as laugh at his bad puns (because that would sound _too_ fake), but they make him talk, ask for advice, speak to him kindly.  
Taguchi smiles sincerely and everything is back to normal.  
The others are really glad no one outside the group has ever witnessed one of these moments, because otherwise they would lose all their credibility.

When Koki is the moody one, he doesn't let it show. He doesn't want the members to worry, so he doesn't let them notice. Little does he know that they _do_ notice.  
Usually, it's Nakamaru's duty to call either Fujigaya or one of the Chibikko Jr.s to their dressing room, so Koki can get human-sized fluffy things to hug until he feels better.  
If they don't have enough time and they need Koki to overcome it quickly, the others simply overload him with work.  
“Koki, can you fix this shirt for me?”  
“Koki, do you have some aspirin? I have a headache...”  
“Koki, what do you think? Between this hat and this one, which is better?”  
And so on.  
Koki is so happy being useful that he can't even remember why he was sulking in the first place.

No one does anything when Ueda's moody.  
It would only piss him off more, they know better.  
The only thing they can do is do their best to finish their job neatly, the sooner the better. They work hard in order to have Ueda leave earlier to get to his gym and let it all out boxing.  
Ueda is aware of it and he's thankful and when he waves them goodbye his mood has already improved a bit.

Nakamaru doesn't get moody. Or well, he does, but he never takes it to their dressing room. He doesn't know exactly what it is, but somehow, when he enters the dressing room first thing in the morning, he can't get himself to remain upset.  
Maybe it's Koki's loud and cheerful “Good Morning~!”.  
Maybe it's the sound of Ueda's guitar.  
Maybe it's Taguchi's smile.  
Maybe it's Jin and Kame's affectionate arguing in front of the mirror.  
He doesn't know, he doesn't care.  
There are days, though, when his mood is so terrible that when he leaves to get home, it would all come back to him, even if he doesn't want it to.  
When that happens, he drops by NEWS' dressing room to greet Massu. The brightness of Massu's smile would get to him and he would smile back, reassured.  
On his way home, he wonders just _what_ was AkaKame fighting about earlier and he just hopes he doesn't have to get teased by Jin all day, tomorrow.

 


End file.
